


【锤基】Best gift  （🚗一发完）（商人锤x少爷基）

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: Laufey有个商业上的朋友Thor Odinson ，而身为小王子的Loki却喜欢上这个年纪相差很大却温柔的金发男人。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 25





	【锤基】Best gift  （🚗一发完）（商人锤x少爷基）

**Author's Note:**

> *未成年性爱提及，这个很重要⭕️
> 
> *蛋套、尿道play、射精限制、体内射精、颜射、舔精、咬、年龄差。
> 
> *标签可能疏漏、OOC，能接受再看
> 
> *Loki设定为17岁多快成年，但还是未成年！！

Thor Odinson 作为一名到处游走的商人，必然会在旅途中结交些商业上的朋友，其中包括了Laufeyson 家族。

而让他每年造访的原因，除了Laufeyson 家雄厚的资金投入外，也是个阔手的大客户之一。

最重要的是——Laufeyson 家有个讨他喜欢又鬼灵精怪的孩子。

Loki Laufeyson 作为一个家族中的少爷，当然是人见人爱，只要他开口什么都有的小王子。

他每年都在期待一个人，除了他是爸爸很要好的朋友外，也是他暗恋很久的叔叔。

说来有点违反道德，但这个金发男人总是带来很多新奇的东西给他当礼物，来访的时候又会带他到附近玩，而且，这人了解他心里想要什么。

还有那低沉却温暖的嗓音，每次都让Loki在夜晚辗转难眠。

这天，Thor又再次踏上这块土地，他脱下绅士帽拥抱了下Laufey，又转头对着站在一旁的Loki笑了一下。

Loki安静地站在一旁，但口型却悄悄说着：等等在房间等你，便像个精灵般消失在大厅。

-

Thor推开了木门，眼前除了书桌前的一盏烛光剩下一片黑暗，Loki坐在桌前看著书，他抬起头笑着看着来人，烛光将他的绿眼睛照得更诱人。

金发男人摸过那一年未见的脸庞，少年稚嫩的脸颊依旧柔软，Loki像只小猫蹭了蹭他厚实的手，随后就接受了Thor给予的吻。

“我的男孩还想我吗？”Thor抵着他的额头，双方都能感受到对方的鼻息。

“想，当然想，你都不多来看看我......”Loki撒娇着轻锤了下他的胸膛，Thor便笑着将他揽入怀里。

两人同坐一张木椅，Loki坐在他的怀里，读着故事给他听，Thor很喜欢他念故事，不管是喜剧还是悲剧，从Loki嘴里念出来总让人难以忘怀。

突然，Loki停下后面的剧情，他问了一声：“Thor，你爱我吗？”

“爱，我爱你。”这回答是果断的。

可接下来的问题，Loki却不敢开口。

Loki即使在沈溺在这该死甜美的青春爱恋中，心里还是有道声音极为残忍现实地提醒他，即使他再爱你，你也不会成为为他穿上婚纱的人。

见Loki不说话，又知道这孩子开始胡思乱想了，Thor将怀抱收紧了些，低着头在他耳边安慰着自己没有爱上任何人，别再多想的话，然而Loki只是说自己想睡了，不过却邀请了Thor陪他一起睡。

Thor抱起Loki走向床边，放好怀里的男孩后，又爬上床抱紧他入眠，似乎怕这个小混蛋又离开他。

他们都需要彼此，只是又心照不宣。

-

隔天一早，Thor又拉着Loki到外面城镇玩，Laufey 知道儿子非常喜欢这个金发叔叔，两人也相处融洽，便由他们去了。

他们拉了一台马车，吩咐一位车夫便出发了。

路途中经过了石子路，穿过了乡野，最后才来到城镇中心。

Loki穿着一套休闲西装，吊带短裤和长袜十分衬托他白皙纤长的小腿，微卷的黑发捆成一小戳。

一路上他们走过市集和古迹，Loki因为到了外头才敢正大光明地抓紧男人的手，捣蛋鬼Loki还在博物馆外头广场玩起来捉迷藏，最后Thor直接扛起他结束这场闹剧。

愉快的时光总是稍纵即逝，很快他们便重新坐上马车准备返家，不过回程的路途因为捷径夜晚比较危险，车夫更建议他们走大路。

反正他们俩也想好好珍惜最后这段时光，便放心让车夫带领了。

一整天的游玩让小少爷有些疲惫，他抱着Thor脱下来的外套靠着他打瞌睡，突然金发男人凑近他耳边说想送他一样东西。

“可是你必须答应我一件事。”他说。

Loki有些疑惑但依旧答应了他，于是Thor将他揽进怀里，他先拿出了一样东西，看起来像几块布料组成，突然他伸手解开了少年的裤链，Loki想伸手制止却被压制住。

“唔......你要干嘛？”他有些害怕，毕竟上一次Thor这么做塞了一样会震动的小球进去，搞的他整趟路像个小婊子一样哭喘尖叫。

可Thor只是扶着他还软软的下身，便将那块布料套上卵蛋，最上面则有个环状布料套住了茎身，上头还有个蝴蝶结装饰，更为色情。

接下来他又解开吊带，扯下那件西装短裤，轻揉着Loki软嫩的屁股蛋。

“呃......那是什么？别......我不想在车上！”

Loki被放到一旁的软椅上，因为兴奋而微微颤抖着，小手抓着上头的绒毛布料。

“听话，就这一次好吗？”

“你每次都这么说......唔呜......”Thor伸出手指放进他微张的嘴里搅动着，拉出一条长长的银丝，又将湿润的手指放进Loki身后那个还紧致的小穴。

异物入侵时，Loki兴奋地软下腰，已经很久没做过的他有些紧张，穴壁一缩一缩的吮吸着Thor的手指。

“呃啊......哈啊，再深一点......不够，啊啊——！就是那里......再......”Loki喘着气呻吟着，他扭了扭腰希望Thor的手指再深一点，突然指腹触碰到一块凸起，惹得Loki蹦起身子不断颤抖。

“你的里面好软好紧，我的手拔不出来了宝贝......”

Thor缓缓抽出了手，将Loki的脚呈M字型张开抱着，又重新将手放了进去，随着速度越来越快，手指增加的数量越来越多，一个深入，Loki在Thor怀里颤抖着高潮了。

前端却因为套子的束缚而不能射精，裂口只能流出一些些前液。

“呜呜...快解开他，我快......不要......Thor快解开！”

Thor却只是将他的裤子重新穿上，抱着他小咪了一下，等到快到庄园时，Loki已经憋红着脸泛着泪，少年瞪了下男人，想要先跑时却因为还没发泄而腿软，只能由Thor裹着外套抱了进去。

金发男人向Laufey 解释，Loki太过劳累而先回房休息，自己则陪着主人吃完晚餐，才帮Loki将晚餐送进房间。

一进房间的Thor立马闻到了充满情欲的味道。

黑发少年身上一丝不挂，他早就解开刚刚的束缚，跪趴在床上自己扩张着，看到对方还恶趣味的用手指撑开穴口诱惑着他。

“唔——快点，小混蛋想要Uncle的精液......”

Thor立马晚餐也不管，径直爬上床准备好好惩罚他的小恶魔。

他解开裤头，迅速脱下上衣，Loki看到那根属于男人的硕大，便爬过去用手轻握着茎身，伸出舌尖舔弄着。

先是舔着最前端的裂口，再张口含着头部，看着男人因为自己的“服务”粗喘着气，Loki又含的更深，手还时不时轻揉着卵蛋，他伸出舌头从根部一路往上舔，还用指甲尖搔刮了尿道口。

Thor一时没忍住，成股的精液喷溅在少年的嘴边和脸上，他舔舔嘴边的白浊，又退后一点，躺在床上诱惑着Thor。

“快点插进来......这里好湿......唔啊！”

他拉过对方的手去摸自己下面，没想到Thor却轻握着他早已硬挺的下身搓弄，又下床不知道拿了什么东西，等到Thor捣鼓了一阵，Loki看到他拿了一根细长形的铁棒和一罐润滑油，他便知道自己该逃跑了。

“唔，Thor我们别玩那个好不好......不...不要！呜呜我不要放那个！求你...不行——！绝对不行！！！”

金发男人将他的腿放到自己肩上，用手压制住他乱动的上半身，接着扶着茎身将沾满润滑液的铁棒缓缓插入尿道口，Loki被又痛又爽的感觉激得差点跳起来，可他抑制自己不敢动，嘴上却尖叫哭喊着。

“啊啊——！呜呜......好奇怪，别弄了！救命......不要再放进去......啊啊啊！”

等到全部放完时，黑发少年已经摊在床上哭得上气不接下气，Thor在他耳边安慰着：“这不会伤害到你的，等一下会很舒服......相信我。”说完还吻了吻爱人的额头，睫毛和嘴角。

“操...你骗人，我都快疼死了...呜呜......快点拿出来！”

“等我射满你的小肚子，我就拿出来好不好？”

不等Loki回答，Thor便将自己硬很久的阴茎塞进了那冒水的小穴里。

男人握住少年的双手，下半身不断挺动着，少年柔软的小穴不断收缩紧咬他的茎身，Thor粗喘着在他耳边说了很多骚话，惹得Loki哭喘呻吟着。

“宝贝，你咬的我好紧，里面好热...”

“唔......闭嘴，呃啊！啊啊——！别弄那里！”

Thor轻捏着因为兴奋而挺立的红樱，还坏心的转了一点又放开，他倾身吻住了他年轻的爱人，下身快速抽插顶弄着，很快一股一股的精液打在了不断收缩的穴壁上。

“哈啊——！啊啊啊！”

在Loki高潮的同时，Thor抽出了那根铁棒，少年射出的白浊溅在肚皮和胸口上。

两人叠着身体喘着气，Loki环住Thor伸出舌头和他深吻着，Thor打算抱起他的爱人走向浴室时，听到了怀里黑发少年一句闷哼：

“唔，你明天要走了吗？”

“嗯，明天一早出发。”

Loki有些不舍地抓着他的肩膀，还赌气的在他的脖子跟肩膀上留下咬痕，力道甚至大到让男人痛呼出声。

当Thor想开口希望Loki停手时，怀里的少年却抬起头，眼眶泛着泪水，像个倔强的小哭包，不肯让泪水落下，可他一开口却充满着哭腔：

“你又要离开我，把我关在这该死的庄园里迎接我的成年吗？我想跟你走，哪怕我可能成为第三者，我也甘愿一辈子躲在其他女人后面！”

他哭喘着向他控诉，眼泪不断从那双绿眼睛落下，Thor这话马上抱住他责怪着这个爱胡思乱想的男孩：“嘿，听着。我不会找其他女人，我只想......等你成年再把你带走，天知道我每年都在期待，我多希望每一天醒来你都在我怀里。”

“只是，我怕你只当我是个你青春年华的过客，我们差太多了，你最亮眼的时候我已经迈入中年了。”

“我他妈才不在乎这些！”他大吼着，“你老了还是该死的性感！”

“别再离开我......”Loki吻上了Thor，这是他最深情的吻，他愿意为了这个男人穿一辈子的婚纱，只要他需要他，这就够了。

-

最后，Loki用学徒的名义陪着Thor去世界各地进行商业交易上的学习，而Thor在那时一起离开前，他为Loki带上一条很精致的项链，上头的宝石带着蓝，却会因为光线变化变成蓝绿色。

就像他们彼此对视的双眼一样，逐渐有了对方的颜色。

-End。


End file.
